


Hit me

by P_eaches



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Romantic Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eaches/pseuds/P_eaches
Summary: “Mink… You’re so rough,” Aoba finally speaks up, voice hoarse and broken. “What am I going to do with you…” He jokes, hiding his grin in the crook of Mink’s neck.“… I was going to say the same thing, actually. Idiot…”But as long as he was contented, that’s all that mattered.—Working up the courage to ask Mink to spank him had been difficult. But this was something entirely different.First entry for Kink/Smut-tober. Fic prompt: Spanking.





	Hit me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Spanking.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an unrealistic depiction of safe sexual practice. I just wanted to write something a little different for the prompt to make things a bit more interesting!

A loud cry sounded from within Mink’s tiny cottage, accompanied only by the sound of a slight wind and feathered wings batting leisurely. The sun hung low in the sky, the clouds painted a magnificent indian red, like deep, spiced fairy floss above them.

It was a magical scene, and the perfect backdrop for Aoba and Mink’s tender lovemaking, yet again.

However, it wasn’t quite _so_ tender this time around, signaled by another branding smack. The sound originated at the palm of Mink’s hand, large and calloused as it collided with Aoba’s hip, over and over. While the air outside and around their property was hot, the air inside was hotter, filled with the breath of many moans, both Aoba’s and Mink’s alike.

The first time they had done this, Aoba hadn’t been sure. He didn’t like how he couldn’t lay on his back, splay himself out and gaze up at the beautiful man hovering over him. He loved watching Mink’s face, his expression, the way his features twisted and tensed as he moved, the way their bodies fit together so well and the way his own body reacted as Mink brought him absolute satisfaction and pleasure each time. But, it had only taken a moment of anxiety, insecurity in Aoba’s body and only the slightest doubt in his partner before Aoba had warmed to this new position, not so fussed anymore when Mink had him doubled over in ecstasy, face pressed into the soft bedding that smelt like nothing else but a heated concoction of Mink’s natural musk and Aoba’s sweet scent, a dizzying mix of smells that drove the boy wild.

This time around, as Aoba’s cries sung out, rough smacks followed liberally, as well as the low mumble of Mink’s thick voice. “You’re surprisingly noisy,” he comments. Aoba couldn’t find it in him to muster more than a mildly disgruntled look in reply. Mink only smirks, slowing his hips before drawing back and thrusting inside with rough, blinding strength. All at once, Aoba found it too hard to keep that annoyed expression, face melting back into it’s soft neediness.

“Ah, Mink...” Aoba murmurs, eyes slipping shut as his lover continues to rock into him, their lovemaking having morphed into something slow and relaxed, only heating up with each spank. “Go faster… Keep– Keep hitting me…” He makes his second request rather gingerly, knowing it was likely to earn him a look or two. Mink doesn’t seem to question it however, much to Aoba’s relief. He had never been known for his kinkiness, perhaps aside from that time in Platinum Jail, but neither of them spoke of those times anymore. Whatever dark memories had come along with it were lost now to more pleasant ones, and they were able to explore this new kind of sexuality safely with one another.

Mink hesitates for a second thoughtfully, perhaps considering Aoba’s request before pressing in all the way, sheathing himself to the base inside of his partner. He pressed himself over Aoba carefully, letting his lips slink closer to his ear.

“… Where would you like me to hit you..?” He questions, voice light with a touch of innocence, but words thick and heavy with suggestion. Aoba’s lids hung over his glossy eyes calmly, feeling his whole body react to the implication. He tried pushing himself up and away from the bed with shaking arms, but they were weak and fragile, body filled with Mink’s venom. He lets out a hopeless whine, almost as a cry for help, Aoba begging Mink to help him up and turn him over. He wanted to see Mink’s face and he wanted Mink to see his face, all for the priceless reaction he would get when he made his request.

Mink patiently complies, nose scrunching just a little as he tugs his hips away from Aoba’s, cock bobbing a bit as it was introduced to the cooling air. He couldn’t help but wince, but ignores the disappointing change in sensation in order to help Aoba roll over. The movements seemed slow and lethargic, with both of them taking their time to settle themselves again, Aoba’s legs resting at Mink’s sides, resting over the thick of Mink’s thigh with both their throbbing needs twitching between them. When they were finally comfortably slotted together again, Mink leaned down and kissed Aoba, the gesture soft and patient. They share a few more sweet kisses like that, but Aoba soon pulls away, teeth chewing at the plush of his bottom lip.

“Mink… Slap me.”

“… Hm?”

“Slap me,” he repeats, earning a look from Mink.

“I heard you… I’m just not sure what you mean. You… Want me to hit you here?” He asks gently, thumb dragging down the apple of his cheek. Aoba was so beautiful, with such soft, pale skin. It had grown a bit more tan and worn in his time with Mink, purely because of the climate, but Mink didn’t wish to change it at all himself. What if Aoba bruised? And what if his lip split? Mink wouldn’t have cared before. But he was in love with Aoba, and Aoba was in love with him.

And then he realized. Aoba loved him, and trusted him. He trusted Mink to control himself, to only touch him in ways he would enjoy. Mink knew he could achieve that, that he wouldn’t hurt Aoba. It was terribly humbling to know just how deep their trust ran, and like a sign of their love, Mink intended to prove in his actions that Aoba’s trust was placed in the right person.

“I’ll do it. Tell me if it’s too much…” Mink knows Aoba wouldn’t keep quiet if Mink was hurting him. He was just as dominant a personality as Mink himself. “Honestly… You’re such a pain in the neck.”

Mink laughs a little at Aoba’s exasperated grumbling, gripping his face now with both hands to kiss that precious pout away. It was cute, but Mink wanted Aoba to know that he respected his request, no matter the oddness of it. When he sits back up and looks over his lover, Mink finds himself impatiently tugging at his own member once more, pressing and prodding at the other’s behind. He was eager to pick up where they had left off, and he knows Aoba probably felt the same.

“Mink, Hurry—“ Aoba starts, only to have Mink’s large hand pushing through his hair, pinning his skull down against the plush mattress. The words are stolen from his lips as that very same hand swings at his cheek, a satisfying _smack_ sounding. Silence fell between them, Aoba’s eyes going wide and glassy, while Mink watched expressionlessly, wondering if it had been too much.

“Fuck…”

“… Aoba—“

“Again,” Aoba pleads, brows knitting together. “Do it again, please.”

Mink was honestly stunned. It felt good, somehow. Not in the sense that he was punishing his partner, but the pleasure it seemed to bring Aoba spread all the way through Mink too. He was absolutely _captivated_ by that look on Aoba’s face.

“Mmn…” He murmurs agreeably, palm reeling back to slap him again. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but he could feel the heat radiating in Aoba’s cheek, and the pleasurable burn that flooded his hand, all the way to his fingertips. There was definitely a rush it brought Mink, and he could see himself growing fond of more exhilarating escapades like this one. 

“God, yes…” Aoba pleads, keen for them to continue, but only after Mink was inside him once more. He shifted his hips to remind the other that they weren’t done yet, Mink quickly taking the hint. There was a lilt of excitement to his movements as he smirks, finally working his cock inside Aoba’s backside once more. The friction was desperately needed, both of them breathing out a sigh in unison, much to Aoba’s amusement. That light laugh of his… It was absolutely precious.

The next moments were truly everything, the slow rocking of their bodies as one picking up again, now with Mink’s hand curled around Aoba’s cock, squeezing and kneading in almost an apologetic manner each time his hand collided with Aoba’s cheek. It was beyond erotic at this point, and Mink found that keeping his thrusts from becoming too haphazard and erratic was a feat too far beyond him.

Each heated movement, each time his hips drove forward, Mink’s breath grew heavier and heavier, eyes strained on Aoba’s expressive features, the boy nearly shaking in pleasure. He hits Aoba particularly hard the next time, waking Aoba up from his drunken stupor, drawing a truly spectacular whine from the other as his own movements grow more and more forceful.

Words exchanged between them were gruff and filthy, voices barely coming out short of a growl, their bodies stiff as they became more and more worked up. At this point, any prospect of lasting too much longer became bleak, and so the two welcomed it. Mink’s body tensed, hips sharply jerking against Aoba’s backside, all while Aoba threw himself at Mink, digging his nails into the other’s heated, naked flesh. When Mink finally delivered his last, firm hit, both of them froze and it was the calm before the storm that was Mink’s orgasm initially, followed quite soon after by Aoba. Cum filled Mink’s lover liberally, and a choked groan left the man weak and shuddering. Aoba was no better, with body tense as each wave of orgasm wracked him from head to toe, his own passion spraying excitedly over both Mink’s and his own stomachs. 

As both slowly fell from their mid-sex high, Mink pulled out and released the last of his spunk over the curve of Aoba’s backside, hands bracing themselves at the frame of the other’s head. He hung his head tiredly, just long enough to catch his breath before crumbling beside Aoba. He was exhausted, hand stinging but in a way that satisfied him like nothing else. 

They both kept silent while they tried to catch their breaths once more, Aoba quickly gravitating to Mink’s side, uncaring of how hot they both were.

“Mink… You’re so rough,” Aoba finally speaks up, voice hoarse and broken. “What am I going to do with you…” He jokes, hiding his grin in the crook of Mink’s neck.

“… I was going to say the same thing, actually. Idiot…”

But as long as he was contented, that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for the Kink/Smut-tober 2017 challenge! The list is slightly altered by myself as there was no official post to follow that I could find. So, if you do find one and it doesn't match up, that's why. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this slightly self-indulgent fanfiction, and adore this pair just as much as I do. ♡


End file.
